Los Pitufos (serie de televisión de 1981)
Los Pitufos fue una serie de dibujos animados de Hanna-Barbera se emitió en la NBC desde 1981, que hasta 1990o Se basó en la serie de historietas belga Los Pitufos por Peyo que cuenta con el grupo de gente azul llamado Pitufos. Que originalmente fue presentada por una hora de tiempo de programación en su primera temporada, y luego se amplió a 90 minutos para las siguientes temporadas hasta 1988, cuando volvió a su longitud original programa de una hora. Que dio lugar a una versión sindicado de 30 minutos de la serie llamada Aventuras Pitufos en 1986, cuando debutó por primera vez en varias estaciones independientes, y está siendo transmitido en el canal de cable Boomerang. Cada temporada aparece su propia secuencia introducción por separado, que representa los diversos cambios en el espectáculo de la temporada. Temporada 1 1x01 - The Astrosmurf (El Astropitufo) 1x02a - Jokeys Medicine (La medicina de Bromista) 1x02b - Vanity Fare (El precio de vanidad) 1x03 - St. Smurf and the Dragon (Pitufina y el dragon) 1x04a - The Magical Meanie (El genio Malefico) 1x04b - Sorcerer Smurf (El pitufo Hechicero) 1x05 - Bewitched, Bothered, and Besmurfed (La bruja y los Pitufos) (La hechi pitufi cera Hogata) 1x06a - King Smurf (El rey pitufo) 1x06b - The Smurfs and the Howlibird (Los Pitufos y el Horriputufi) (El horripitufante pajarraco) 1x07 - Soup a La Smurf (Sopa a la pitufo) 1x08a - All That Glitters Isn't Smurf (Todo lo que brilla no es pitufo) 1x08b - Dreamy's Nightmare (La pesadilla de pitufo soñador) 1x09 - Romeo and Smurfette (Romeo y pitufeta) 1x10a - The Magic Egg (El huevo magico) 1x10b - Smurphony in C (La pitufo sinfonia) 1x11 - Sideshow Smurfs (Los comediantes) 1x12a - Supersmurf (Superpitufo) 1x12b - Paradise Smurfed (Paraiso Pitufo) 1x13 - Sir Hefty (Sir Fortachon) 1x14a - The Baby Smurf (El pitufito bebe) 1x14b - The Fake Smurf (El Pitufo falso) 1x15 - Painter and Poet (Poeta y pintor) 1x16a - Haunted Smurfs (El Pitufo refugiado) 1x16b - The Purple Smurfs (Los pitufos Purpuras) 1x17 - The Fountain of Smurf (La fuente de la Pitufo juventud) 1x18a - The Magnifying Mixture (La mixtura amplificadora) 1x18b - Foul Weather Smurf (La abso pitufiasombrosa maquina) 1x19 - The Hundredth Smurf (El doble de vanidoso) (El Centesimo Pitufo) 1x20a - The Abominable Snowbeast (La abominable bestia de la nieve) 1x20b - Gargamel, the Generous (Gargamel el generoso) 1x21 - The Smurfette (La Pitufina) 1x22a - Now You Smurf 'Em, Now You Don't (La gran sequia) 1x22b - Spelunking Smurfs (Ahora los pitufeas ahora no) 1x23a - The Smurfs Apprentice (El pitufo aprendiz) 1x23b - Smurf-Colored Glasses (Los pitufo coloreados espejuelos) 1x24 - The Clockwork Smurf (El pitufo robotin) (El pitufo mecanico) 1x25a - Fuzzle Trouble (Problemon con las rebotillas) 1x25b - Smurfette's Dancing Shoes (Las zapatillas de pitufina) 1x26 - The Smurfs and the Money Tree (Los pitufos y el arbol del dinero) Temporada 2 2x01 - The Smurf Who Couldnt Say No (El Pitufo que no podia decir no) 2x02 - The Adventures of Robin Smurf (La aventuras de Pitufo Robin) 2x03 - The Cursed Country (El Dragon de Fuego) 2x04a - Sister Smurf (Hermana Pitufo) (La amiga de Pitufina) 2x04b - S-Shivering S-Smurfs (Los pitufos tiritones) (Tiritando de frio) (Pitufos Helados) 2x05 - The Black Hellebore (El Helleboro negro) 2x06 - Revenge of the Smurfs (La revancha de los pitufos) (La venganza de los Pitufos) 2x07 - The Three Smurfketeers (Los Tres Pitufos mosqueteros) 2x08a - Heavenly Smurfs (Pitufo Celestiales) 2x08b - It Came from Outer Smurf (Llego del espitufi exterior) (El pitufo y el extraterrestre) 2x09 - The Sorcery of Maltrochu (El hechicero de Maltrochu) 2x10a - Squeaky (Rechillido) 2x10b - The Kaplowey Scroll (La formula aniquiladora) 2x11 - The Goblin of Boulder Wood (El fantasma del Bosque) 2x12a - Gormandizing Greedy (Educando a goloso) 2x12b - Waste Not, Smurf Not (No desperdicies pitufo) 2x13 - Johans Army (El Ejercito De Juan) 2x14 - The Lost City of Yore (La Ciudad Perdida de Yore) 2x15 - The Magic Fountain (La Fuente Magica) 2x16 - The Imposter King (El Rey Impostor) 2x17a - For the Love of Gargamel (Por amor a Gargamel) 2x17b - The A-maze-ing Smurfs (Los pitufos en el laberinto) (Los magnificos pitufos) 2x18 - The Haunted Castle (El castillo encantado) 2x19 - Smurfs at Sea (Pitufos a la mar) 2x20 - One Good Smurf Deserves Another (Una buena accion merece otra) 2x21a - The Blue Plague (La plaga azul) 2x21b - The Last Laugh (El que rie al ultimo) 2x22 - The Raven Wizard (El cuervo hechicero) 2x23 - The Ring of Castellac (El anillo de Castellac) 2x24a - The Sky is Smurfing! The Sky is Smurfing (El cielo esta cayendo) 2x24b - Turncoat Smurf (El pitufo renegado) 2x25 - Return of the Clockwork Smurf (El regreso de pitufi robot) 2x26 - The Littlest Giant (El pequeño gigante) 2x27a - Bubble, Bubble, Smurfs in Trouble (Burbuja burbuja Pitufo en Problemas) 2x27b - Smurf Van Winkle (Pitufo Dormilon) 2x28 - The Prince and the Peewit (El principe y Guillermo) 2x29 - The Enchanted Baby (El bebe encantado) 2x30 - Clumsy Smurfs the Future (Tontin adivina el futuro)(Torpe adivina el futuro) 2x31a - Sleepwalking Smurfs (Los Pitufos sonambulos) 2x31b - Smurf Me No Flowers (No quiero flores) 2x32 - The Good the Bad and the Smurfy (El bueno el malo y el pitufo) 2x33 - A Mere Truffle (Quiero una trufa) 2x34a - The Stuff Dreams Are Smurfed Of (De lo que estan hecho los sueños) 2x34b - The Box of Dirty Tricks (La caja de trucos traicioneros) 2x35 - Papas Wedding Day (El Matrimonio De Papa) 2x36 - Alls Smurfy That Ends Smurfy (Todo esta bien si termina bien) Temporada 3 3x01a - Once in a Blue Moon (Habia una vez una luna azul) 3x01b - All Creatures Great and Smurf (A todas las criaturas grandes y pequeñas) 3x02a - The Smurf Fire Brigade (La brigada de los Pitufos) (Los bomberos de pitufilandia) 3x02b - The Winged Wizard (El mago alado) 3x03 - Every Picture Smurfs a Story (Todo retrato tiene una historia) 3x04a - The First Telesmurf (El prime telepitufo) 3x04b - Handy's Kite (La cometa de Genio) 3x05 - The Magic Earrings (Los pendientes magicos) 3x06 - The Last Smurfberry (Las ultimas fresas salvajes) 3x07a - A Little Smurf Confidence (Un poco de auto confianza pitufo) 3x07b - Hogathas Heartthrob (El principe Azul de Hogathas) 3x08a - Born Rotten (El Huevo Podrido) 3x08b - The Tear of a Smurf (La lagrima de un pitufo) 3x09 - The Miracle Smurfer (El curandero milagroso) 3x10 - The Smurf Who Would Be King (El pitufo que queria ser rey) 3x11a - How to Smurf a Rainbow (Como hacer un arcoiris) 3x11b - Smurfette for a Day (Pitufina tu seras mia) 3x12a - Peewit Meets Bigmouth (Guillermo conoce a Giganton) 3x12b - Lumbering Smurfs (Pitufos leñadores) 3x13 - Handy's Sweetheart (La novia del Genio) 3x14a - Speak for Yourself, Farmer Smurf (Dilo por ti mismo Granjero) 3x14b - A Hovel is Not a Home (Una choza no es un hogar) 3x15a - Forget Me Smurfs (La flor del olvido) 3x15b - The Grumpy Gremlin (El duendecillo enojon) 3x16a - Clumsy Luck (La mala suerte de Tontin) (Que suerte tan torpe) 3x16b - Willpower Smurfs (Fuerza de voluntad) 3x17a - Baby Smurf is Missing (Donde esta bebe pitufo) 3x17b - The Smurfs Time Capsule (La capsula del tiempo de los Pitufos) 3x18a - Wedding Bells for Gargamel (Campanas de boda para Gargamel) 3x18b - To Smurf a Thief (Hay que atrapar al ladron) 3x19a - Greedy and the Porridge Pot (Goloso y la olla de estofado) 3x19b - Harmony Steals the Show (Armonia la estrella de la funcion) 3x20 - The Golden Smurf Award (El premio pitufo de oro) 3x21a - The Moors Baby 3x21b - Hefty's Heart (El corazon de Fortachon) 3x22a - A Hug for Grouchy (Un abrazo para gruñon) 3x22b - The Magic Rattle (La sonaja magica) 3x23a - All Hallows' Eve (Especial de Halloween) 3x23b - The Littlest Witch (Una brujita no tan mala) 3x24a - April Smurfs Day (El dia de los inocentes) 3x24b - The Magic Stick (La varita magica) 3x25a - Babys First Christmas (La primera navidad de bebe pitufo) 3x25b - Beauty is Only Smurf Deep (La belleza es superficial) 3x26a - Wolf in Peewits Clothing 3x26b - A Bell for Azrael (Una campana para Azrael) 3x27a - The Chief Recordsmurf (La mejor memoria de la aldea) 3x27b - Smurfing in Sign Language 3x28 - A Chip Off the Old Smurf (De tal palo tal astilla) 3x29 - A Gift for Papas Day (Un regalo para el dia del Padre) 3x30a - Good Neighbour Smurf (El buen vecino de Pitufo) 3x30b - The Smurfstone Quest (La busqueda de piedra magica) 3x31a - Hats Off to Smurfs (El gorro de vanidoso) 3x31b - The Noble Stag (El ciervo noble) 3x32a - Smurfy Acres (Las nuevas colinas pitufo) 3x32b - No Time for Smurfs (Poema al tiempo) Temporada 4 4x01a - Symbols of Wisdom (Simbolos de sabiduria) 4x01b - Blue Eyes Returns (El regreso de ojos azules) 4x02a - The Secret of the Village Well (Secreto del pozo de la aldea) 4x02b - Stop and Smurf the Roses (Detente a pitufar las rosas) 4x03a - The Gingerbread Smurfs (Los pitufos de jingibre) 4x03b - Jokey's Shadow (La sombra de bromista) 4x04a - Jokey's Funny Bone (El huesito alegre de bromista) 4x04b - Tick Tock Smurfs (El Tiempo Corre Pitufos) 4x05a - The Master Smurf (El pitufo que amo)(El pitufo amo) 4x05b - Tailors Magic Needle 4x06a - The Traveler (El viajero) 4x06b - A Pet for Baby Smurf (Una Mascota Para El Bebe) 4x07 - The Incredible Shrinking Wizard (El hechizo increible) 4x08a - Breakfast at Greedys (Desayuno con goloso) 4x08b - The Secret of Shadow Swamp (El secreto del pantano) 4x09a - The Trojan Smurf (El pitufo de troya) 4x09b - Smurf the Other Cheek (Pon la otra mejilla) 4x10a - A Float Full of Smurfs 4x10b - Smurfettes Sweet Tooth (El dulce diente de Pitufina) 4x11 - Smurf on Wood (El arbol de los deseos) 4x12a - The Smurfomatic Smurfolator (El pitufador pitufomatico) 4x12b - Petrified Smurfs (Pitufos de piedra) 4x13a - Papa's Worry Warts (Las verrugas de papa pitufo) 4x13b - Lazy's Slumber Party (Una fiesta de pijamas para peresoso) 4x14 - The Pussywillow Pixies (Los duendecillos) 4x15a - The Bignose Dilemma (Narices nuevas) 4x15b - The Smurfbox Derby (La carrera de los pitufos) 4x16 - A Circus for Baby (Un Circo Para El Bebe) 4x17a - Babes in Wartland 4x17b - The Smurfwalk Cafe (La fuente de sopa) 4x18a - The Smurfiest of Friends (El amigo mas pitufo) 4x18b - Never Smurf Off Til Tomorrow (Nunca lo dejes para mañana) 4x19a - Bigmouth Smurf (El pitufo Giganton) 4x19b - Babys Enchanted Didey (El pañal encantado) 4x20a - The Man in the Moon (El hombre en la luna) 4x20b - Smurfettes Golden Tresses (La dorada cabellera de Pitufina) 4x21a - The Whole Smurf and Nothing But the Smurf (Pitufos y solo pitufos) 4x21b - Gargamel's Giant (El gigante de gargamel) 4x22a - The Patchwork Bear (El oso parches) 4x22b - Hefty and the Wheelsmurfer (Fortachon y pitufina) (Fortachon y la Pitufisilla) 4x23a - Hopping Cough Smurfs (Tos saltarina)(La epidemia de la Tos Saltarina) 4x23b - The Little Orange Horse with the Gold Shoes 4x24a - Monster Smurfs (Los pitufos monstruosos) 4x24b - The Bad Place (Los visitantes) 4x25a - Smurfing for Ghosts (El Pitufo fantasma) 4x25b - The Gargoyle of Quarrel Castle (El castillo de las disputas) 4x26a - Smurfiplication (Pituplicacion) 4x26b - Gargamels Misfortune (La desgracia de Gargamel) Temporada 5 5x01a - Stuck on Smurfs (Pegamento magico) 5x01b - Puppy (El cachorro) 5x02a - Papa's Day Off (El dia libre de papa pitufo) 5x02b - The Smurflings (Los pequeños Pitufos) 5x03a - He Who Smurfs Last (Aquel que rie al ultimo) 5x03b - Babys First Word (La primera palabra del bebe) 5x04a - The Masked Pie Smurfer 5x04b - Sassette 5x05a - Papas Puppy Prescription (Los hechizos de Gargamel) 5x05b - Poets Writers Block (Poeta bloqueado) 5x06 - Smurf a Mile in My Shoes (Marineros de agua dulce) 5x07a - Dreamys Pen Pals 5x07b - Papas Flying Bed 5x08a - Mud Wrestling Smurfs (Los pitufos fangosos) 5x08b - The Sand Witch (La bruja de la playa) 5x09 - Kow-Tow We Wont Bow (Un pastel peligroso) 5x10a - Bigmouths Friend 5x10b - Wild and Wooly 5x11 - The Dark-Ness Monster (El monstruo de las cavernas) 5x12a - The Grouchiest Game in Town 5x12b - Queen Smurfette 5x13 - Marco Smurf and the Pepper Pirates (Pitufo Marco y los piratas pimienta) 5x14a - Educating Bigmouth (Educando a giganton) 5x14b - Brainy Smurf Friend to All the Animals (Amigo de todos los animales) 5x15 - The Comet is Coming (Ya viene el cometa) 5x16a - Happy Unhappiness Day to You (Feliz dia de la infelicidad para todos) 5x16b - The Great Slime Crop Failure (La crisis del fango) 5x17 - Papa's Family Album (El album de familia de papa Pitufo) 5x18a - Love Those Smurfs (Extraño conjuro) 5x18b - Mutiny on the Smurf (Motin entre los pitufos) 5x19a - Things That Go Smurf in the Night 5x19b - Alarming Smurfs 5x20a - Smurfette's Rose (La rosa de pitufina) 5x20b - The Mr. Smurf Contest (El concurso de mister Pitufo) 5x21a - Have You Smurfed Your Pet, Today (Ya pitufaron al cachorro) 5x21b - Unsound Smurfs (Pitufos silenciosos) 5x22a - All Work and No Smurf (Puro trabajo y nada de Diversion) 5x22b - Gargamel's Time Trip 5x23 - They re Smurfing Our Song (Esa melodia es nuestra) 5x24 - Brainys Smarty Party (La fiesta de ingenio de filosofo) Temporada 6 6x01 - Smurfquest Part 1 (Pitufo problema Parte 1) 6x02a - Smurfquest Part 2 (Pitufo problema Parte 2) 6x02b - Smurfquest Part 3 (Pitufo problema Parte 3) 6x03 - Gargamel's New Job (El nuevo empleo de Gargamel) 6x04 - Grouchy Makes a Splash (Gruñon va a chapotear) 6x05a - No Smurf is an Island (Genio el soñador) 6x05b - Don Smurfo 6x06 - The Prince and the Hopper (El principe y la rana) 6x07a - Smurfette's Gift (El regalo de pitufina) 6x07b - The Most Popular Smurf (El pitufo mas popular) 6x08 - A Loss of Smurf 6x09a - The Last Whippoorwill 6x09b - The Colour Smurfy 6x10 - Lazy's Nightmare (La pesadilla de peresozo) 6x11a - All the Smurfs a Stage (Pitufos al escenario) 6x11b - Smurfs on Wheels (Pitufo sobre ruedas) 6x12 - The Littlest Viking (El pequeño Viquingo) 6x13a - Baby's New Toy 6x13b - Bringing Up Bigfeet 6x14 - Scarlet Croaker 6x15a - Calling Doctor Smurf (Llamen al Doctor pitufo) 6x15b - Can't Smurf the Music (No puedo pitufar la musica) 6x16 - The Royal Drum (El tambor magico) 6x17a - It's a Puppy's Life (Esto es vida de perro) 6x17b - Sweepy Smurf (El pitufo deshollinador) 6x18 - Journey to the Center of the Smurf 6x19a - The Tallest Smurf 6x19b - Essence of Brainy (La escencia de Filosofo) 6x20a - Dr. Evil and Mr. Nice 6x20b - The Root of Evil 6x21a - Tattle Tail Smurfs 6x21b - Greedy Goes on Strike (Goloso se declara en Huelga) 6x22a - Future Smurfed (Conociendo el futuro) 6x22b - Crying Smurfs (Pitufos llorones) 6x23a - Gargamel's Dummy 6x23b - Smurfs on the Run (Sorpresa para Sassette) 6x24a - A Myna Problem 6x24b - The Horn of Plenty 6x25a - I Smurf to the Trees (Yo pitufo a los arboles) 6x25b - Clumsy's Cloud (La nube de tontin) 6x26a - Bookworm Smurf (Sassete aprende a leer) 6x26b - Farmers Genie (El genio de granjero) 6x27a - Master Scruple 6x27b - Scruple's Sweetheart (La novia de Escrupulo) 6x28a - The World According to Smurflings (El mundo segun los pitufos) 6x28b - The Enchanted Quill (La pluma encantada) 6x29a - The Most Unsmurfy Game (A la caza del pitufo) 6x29b - Put Upon Puppy (Entrenando a Cachorro) 6x30a - Heart of Gold 6x30b - The Village Vandal 6x31a - The Gallant Smurf (El Pitufo Galante) 6x31b - Sassette's Tooth 6x32a - Snappy's Way 6x32b - Fire Fighting Smurfs (Los pitufos bomberos) 6x33a - Handy's Window-Vision 6x33b - Papa Smurf Papa Smurf (Dos papa pitufo) 6x34a - Jokey's Cloak 6x34b - Papa's Last Spell (El ultimo hechizo de papa pitufo) 6x35a - Lure of the Orb 6x35b - Smurfettes Flower (La flor de Pitufina) 6x36a - Reckless Smurfs (El pitufo osado) 6x36b - Head Over Hogatha Temporada 7 7x03a - The Smurflings Unsmurfy Friend (El amigo de los pitufos) 7x03b - The Smurfstalker (El cazador de pitufos) 7x05a - Sleepless Smurfs (Los Pitufos desvelados) 7x05b - Cut-Up Smurfs (Pitufos cortados) 7x06 - Gargamel's Sweetheart (Gargamel se enamora) 7x08a - Smurfing for Gold (Pitufando oro) 7x08b - Jokey's Joke Book (El libro de bromas de bromista) 7x10a - Dancing Bear (El oso bailarin) 7x13a - Smurfing the Unicorns (En busca del unicornio magico) 7x13b - Vanitys Closest Friend (El mejor amigo de vanidoso) 7x14 - Peewit's Unscrupulous Adventure (La escrupulosa aventura de Guillermin) 7x15 - Nobody Smurf (El Pitufo Nadie) 7x16b - Bouncing Smurf (El pitufo saltarin) 7x17b - I Was a Brainy Weresmurf (Filosofo el pitufo lobo) 7x18a - The Answer Smurf (Pitufo sabelo todo) 7x19a - Soothsayer Smurfette (El vestido de Pitufina) 7x20a - Papa for a Day (Papa por un dia) 7x20b - Flightys Plight (Los aprietos de indesiso) 7x21a - To Coin a Smurf (Como Acunar Pitufos) 7x22a - Foul Feather Friend (El falso y el feo plumaje) 7x24a - A Long Tale for Grandpa (El gran cuento del abuelo) 7x25a - The Magic Sack of Mr. Nicholas (El costal magico de Santa Claus) 7x26a - Predictable Smurfs (Los pitufos precavidos) 7x27a - Snappy's Puppet (La marioneta de travieso) 7x27b - Prince Smurf (Un Pitufo valiente) 7x29a - Skyscraper Smurfs (Pitufo en rascacielos) 7x29b - Bad Luck Smurfs (Mala pitufi suerte) 7x30a - Smurfing Out of Time (El Pitufo fuera de tiempo) 7x31a - Smurf Pet (La mascota de los Pitufos) 7x32a - The Smurf Who Could Do No Wrong (El pitufo que todo lo hacia bien) 7x33a - The Smurfy Verdict (El veredicto de los pitufos) 7x34b - Poet the Know-It-All (Poeta el sabelotodo) 7x36a - Gargamels Quest (La busqueda de gargamel) Temporada 8 8x01 - Lost Smurf (La nana Perdida) 8x06b - Denisa's Slumber Party (La fiesta de Denisa) 8x07a - Grandpa's Nemesis (El retorno de Nemesis) 8x07b - Grandpa's Walking Stick (El baston del Abuelo) 8x08 - A House for Nanny (Una casa para Nanny) Temporada 9 9x01a - Smurfs That Time Forgot Act 1 Act 2 (Los Pitufos en el tiempo olvidados Act 1 Act 2) 9x01b - Smurfs That Time Forgot Act3 (Perdidos en el tiempo Act 3) 9x02 - Cave Smurfs (Pitufo cavernicola) 9x05a - Karate Clumsy (Tontin Carateca) 9x05b - Like It or Smurf It (Hazlo o Pitufate) 9x06 - Papas Big Snooze (El gran sueño de papa pitufo) 9x07a - A Fish Called Snappy (Un pez llamado travieso) 9x07b - The Smurf Odyssey (La odisea de los pitufos) 9x08 - Trojan Smurfs (Pitufos troyanos) 9x09a - Fortune Cookie (Las galletas de la fortuna) 9x09b - Imperial Panda-Monium (Los pitufos y el emperador) 9x11 - Hefty Sees a Serpent (Fortachon ve una serpiente) 9x12a - Phantom Bagpiper (El fantasma gaitero) 9x12b - Jungle Jitterbugs (El mosco del Valle) 9x13a - The Clumsy Genie (El genio tonto) 9x13b - Scary Smurfs (El pitufo asustado) 9x14 - Sky High Surprise (Ali bebe y sus mocosos) 9x17 - Curried Smurfs (Pitufos en Curry) 9x18a - G Day Smoogle (Buena Suerte Smoogle) 9x18b - Grandpas Fountain of Youth (Fuente de la juventud) 9x19b - No Reflection on Vanity (Vanidoso no tiene espejo) 9x20b - Swashbuckling Smurfs (Pitufo Bucanero) 9x21a - Painters Egg-Cellent Adventure (La pintura rusa de Pintor) 9x21b - Small Minded Smurfs (Los pitufos de cabeza pequeña) 9x22a - Bananas Over Hefty (Enamorada de Fortachon) 9x22b - The Smurfs of the Round Table (Los pitufos de la mesa redonda) 9x23a - Wild Goes Cuckoo (Salvaje es un Cucu) 9x23b - Brainy's Beastly Boo-Boo (Filosofo el Hechicero) 9x24a - The Golden Rhino (El rinoceronte de oro) 9x24b - Hearts 'n' Smurfs (Los adorables pitufos) Especial # Tis the Season to Be Smurfy (Los pitufos celebran la navidad) # The Smurfs Christmas Special (El especial de Navidad de los Pitufos) # My Smurfy Valentine (Mi San Valentín Pitufero) # The Smurfic Games (Las olimpiadas de los pitufos) # Smurfily Ever After # The Smurf Springtime Special (Un especial de Pascua)